narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora Uzumaki
Sora Uzumaki (うずまきそら, Uzumaki Sora) is an OC/RPC for the Naruto Universe created by The-Shy-0ne. She is jōnin-level kunoichi originally from Kirigakure and the assistant leader of Team Seven. Background Sora graduated from the Kirigakure academy in only a year due to her unique skills, high intelligence, and aptitude. It wasn't long after graduating from the academy when she meet her future rival, Mei Terumī, while she was practicing with her Lava Release. The two girls, even thought they were rivals, became best friends. They usually trained together, helping each other master a new jutsu, or they could be seen laughing together at a dango shop somewhere in the village. It was very rare when you would see one without the other, unless they were on a mission. At the age of eleven Sora moved to Konohagakure, after her parents death, leaving both Mei and Sora sad and depressed. But, once Sora finally settled into her new home in Konoha, she was assigned to a new team which was known as Team Minato. Sora was already a jōnin when she was placed on Team Minato. Sora instantly got along with Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha while Kakashi Hatake was a different story. It was said that Sora had tried countless times to become friends with Kakashi, but every time she tried he would ignore her and walk away like she was nothing but dirt under his feet. Obito had easily become like an older brother to Sora and Rin became her best friend, though second to Mei. Kakashi was one of the few people Sora admired, though she would never be caught dead telling him that, and often felt slightly hurt every time he would push her away or make a cruel comment about her not being "mature" enough to be a jōnin ranked shinobi. He would often try to make Sora feel bad about herself and down-grade her about her skills, she would never let it show, but Kakashi's words did have some effect on her. After the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha both Kakashi and Sora became very well known throughout the Five Great Shinobi Countries for their unique abilities. Sora became known as the "Master of the Lava Release" while also joining the ANBU Black Ops alongside Kakashi. Sora later left the ANBU for an unknown reason. She decided she wanted to become a team leader, like her former team-mate had a few years prior to her, yet she still wanted to complete high-ranked missions. The Third Hokage came up with the idea of letting Sora be an assistant leader for one of the newest squads that would later be known as Team Kakashi. Third Shinobi World War Both Sora and Kakashi were assigned to work together and lead Obito and Rin on a mission that would greatly help in the Third Shinobi World War. They were ordered to destroy Kannabi Bridge, which Iwagakure was using to get to Kusagakure. On their way to bridge, Rin was kidnapped by three Iwagakure ninja. Obito suggested that they rescue her and Sora agreed almost immediately while Kakashi disagreed saying that the mission was more important. Sora was greatly angered and disgusted that Kakashi chose the mission over saving a comrades life, but opted to stay quite as she listened to Obito tell Kakashi that he thought that Kakashi's father, The White Fang, was a true hero and that Kakashi was worst than scum for abandoning his friends. Both Obito and Sora left Kakashi and went to save Rin. They soon came upon a cave that the three Iwa-nin were using as a hideout and decided that the best way to attack was when their backs were turned and facing away from the two of them. Before they could go through with their plan, though, Obito was attacked by a camouflaged Iwa-nin. Sora didn't have enough time to react in the situation and could only watch helplessly as her team-mate was cut down. But, before the Iwa-nin could land an attack on Obito, Kakashi appeared before him and blocked the attack with his father's blade, but damaged his left eye in the process. Sora let Kakashi and Obito fight Taiseki while she fought another Iwa-nin that had also been camouflaged. Sora had only just been able to dodge an attack to her neck after she had caught his scent in the air and kicked him in the chest, sending him rolling across the ground and into a tree. She quickly followed up with a Lava Style jutsu and instantly killed him. Sora joined Kakashi and Obito before finding and releasing Rin from her restraints, which made the last Iwa-nin bring the cave down around them. As they made their way out of the cave Kakashi's injured eye was a great burden. When Sora noticed the falling boulder that was about to crush Kakashi she made to push him out of the way but Obito beat her to it, getting himself trapped under the boulder in Kakashi's place. Sora watched on as Obito gave Kakashi his left Sharingan, saying it was an apology for forgetting to get Kakashi a present earlier. Rin performed the transplant and once the procedure was finished, Kakashi used his new Sharingan to kill the last Iwa-nin, Kakkō. Sora, Rin, and Kakashi were forced to leave Obito behind, thinking he was dead, before Minato came and rescued them from the Iwa-nin reinforcements. Just before Minato had rescued them, Sora fainted from lack of blood and exhaustion. She didn't wake up for about a week and when she did she was greeted by the most unlikely person; Kakashi. According to the nurses at the hospital, Kakashi had stayed at her bedside twenty-four hours of the day, only getting up to go to the bathroom. Kakashi apologized for all the times he pushed her away and admitted that he was a fool for not apologizing earlier. Sora being Sora accepted his apology almost instantly, and thus, starting the friendship between Sora Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake. Personality Sora has a very cheerful and childish nature. She's often called "immature" and "irresponsible" but in reality she's the exact opposite. She also has a habit of cracking random jokes every now and then and almost always has a smile on her face. Sora has a totally different personality on the battle field than she does walking down the streets of Konoha. She becomes serious, strict, and indifferent when facing the enemy, all her care-free attitude gone. Sora is the type of person who would chose her comrades and village over her mission without having to give it a second thought. It's said that she inherits her care-free personality from her father, Kenjiro. Appearance Sora has the common crimson red hair of the Uzumaki clan, green eyes, fair-skin, large sized bust, and is rather short for her age. She usually keeps her hair in a ponytail while fighting and during missions but when she's in the village she usually lets her hair down. Her hair is about knee length while her bangs, framing either side of her face, are breast length. During her time on Team Minato, Sora wore a a long-sleeve, purple shirt that, in the back, ended around her knees, while in the front it ended just a few inches below her breasts. Under her shirt she wore a fish net shirt that covered her exposed stomach, she also wore dark purple pants that ended just above her knees, and dark purple ninja sandals with fish nets covering both her calves. While assisting Kakashi with Team Seven, Sora wears a grey flak jacket over a long sleeved black shirt and long black pants. Covering most of both of her arms are purple arm warmers and finger-less gloves. Her kunai pouch is around her right thigh and her headband is worn the traditional way, on her forehead. During the Fourth Shinobi World War Sora wears her jōnin vest, a black, short-sleeved shirt that had a turtle neck, and pants that ended just above her knees. Abilities Sora has no talent in genjutsu whatsoever. Every time she tried to preform one, even the most basic type, it wouldn't work. It's quite unusual for a jōnin to not be able to cast a genjutsu, but Sora's ninjutsu and taijutsu skills make up for her lack of genjutsu usage. Another weakness of Sora's is Water Styled Jutsus'. When a water styled jutsu is used against her Lava Release it can sometimes decrease the amount of damage it could have caused. Sora has three chakra affinities, Fire, Earth, and Wind. Fire and Earth where her first two chakra affinities since they came with her kekkei genkai, Lava Release. Later on she learned that she also possessed a Wind affinity. Sora, being from the Uzumaki Clan, had some skills in fūinjutsu as well. She's not the most experienced in using sealing techniques but she does have some knowledge of how to use them. Her mother, Chia, was an expert in the area of using fūinjutsu, though. Kekkei Genkai Sora often uses her kekkei genkai when in combat since it usually has more affect than a regular jutsu. She's also made two of her own jutsus using her kekkei genkai, Lava Clone and Lava Beast. Lava Clone, like all clone jutsus, replaces the caster with a exact replica of themselves. Lava Clones' are harder to defeat because of the molten rock its made out of, but if hit by a strong enough jutsu is with crumble to the ground in a heap of rock. This jutsu doesn't take up that much chakra, but the more clones' you make the more chakra it takes to use. After doing the correct hand-signs for Lava Beast the user slams their hands into the earth, like you do with a summoning jutsu. Holes start forming in the ground letting out wolf shaped figures that can vary in size, depending on how much chakra the caster puts into the jutsu. The wolf figures can produce large streams of lava from their mouths and can also attack head on. Since their made out of molten rock any physical attack can severely damage anyone who is touched by it. The Lava Beasts are weak against water styles jutsus but strong against fire and wind styled jutsus. Sora often likes to practice her kekkei genkai against Kakashi's Sharingan, though she prefers fighting against Mei. Status Part I Coming soon :) Part II Coming soon :) Trivia * "Sora" is Japaneses for "sky" (空) and "Uzumaki" means "spiral" (渦巻), so her name literally means "sky spiral" (スカイスパイラル). * During the Third Shinobi World War Sora suffered from a deep cut to her stomach after jumping in front of a kunai that was heading for Kakashi's blind spot. She still has a light scar just above her abdomen. * Its been noted, many times, that Sora rather have any color hair except for red. It's believed that after being called "Big Red" for most of her childhood that she vowed to someday dye her hair another color. * According to some of Sora's closest friends, she seems to blush quite frequently when she's around Kakashi. * According to the databook(s): ** Sora's hobbies are going to the hot springs, eating, and spending time with Kakashi. ** Sora wishes to fight Mei Terumī. ** Sora's favorite food is dango while her least favorite food is fish. ** Sora has completed 1,073 official missions in total: 186 D-Ranked, 190 C-Ranked, 344 B-Ranked, 311 A-Ranked, 42 S-Ranked. ** Sora's favorite word is "Friendship" (友情, Yūjō). Quotes *(To Kurenai about Kakashi) "A smile from him alone can change my day. Just one simple smile and that look in his eyes can take all my pain away..." *(To Naruto) "Sometimes you must hurt in order to know, fall in order to grow, lose in order to gain, because most of life's lessons are learned through pain." *(To Sakura) "Being mature means being responsible enough to handle every situation in life whether it's good or bad." *(To Yume) "You don't have to be slim to be beautiful, you don't have to wear make-up to look pretty. In your eyes you may seem ugly but to me you are perfect." *(To Amadare) "There's nothing wrong in making mistakes, what's wrong is letting a mistake stay a mistake, without the effort of making it right." *(To Kanari about having a crush) "When you have a crush on someone, you notice every single detail about them, no matter how small. And when they do something for you, you feel so touched even if it was the most simple thing in the world." *(To Kanari) "Just because someone smiles at you doesn't mean there your friend. So be careful about who you trust." Reference Sora's outfit's made by Hardydytonia Pictures of Sora by Maereee. Category:DRAFT